


Safe and Sound

by skinandbones



Series: Klance - Fate/Zero AU [6]
Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Just one of those nights together, Keith (Master), Lance (Servant), M/M, lots of kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7896055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandbones/pseuds/skinandbones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Close your eyes."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe and Sound

**Author's Note:**

> I was away for a few days but now I'm back with a little drabble. Nothing big. Also, I start classes tomorrow so I guess my updates will not be as frequent, bleeeeeh, but I will write no matter what!!
> 
> I know I said I would write Pidge's story but my friend who was helping me with this is busy with classes so that story is put to a hold, my apologies!
> 
> And I also finished watching Kabaneri of the Iron Fortress and thought of a crossover (whyyy meee) and I wrote like little headcanons and a quick drabble [here](http://ramblesofskinandbones.tumblr.com/post/149588551832/kabaneri-of-the-iron-fortress-au#notes).
> 
> \---
> 
> Basic information about the Fate AU can be found [here](http://ramblesofskinandbones.tumblr.com/post/149299772482/vld-x-fate-au-wishes).

Everything was on fire. Chaos swept the lands, swallowing everything in sight. Men, women, and children slaughtered until blood flooded the land of what was once of life.

Keith was not a man but a scared little boy, holding onto his mother’s and father’s lifeless hands as Zarkon, his fangs bared and an arm outstretched toward him until it hovered over Keith’s face. Keith felt the cold skin upon him, a chilling laughter rang and swept his entire frail body before death greeted him.

He suddenly woke drenched in sweat. His breathing rough and labored as he tried to get his bearings straight until he felt something stirred next to him. He stilled but familiar hands combed through his hair in slow motions. It was gentle. His mind told him it was safe and his heart beats became calm thumps against his chest.

Keith leaned against the comforting touch when he felt a hand on his cheek, a thumb brushing against it. He looked up and found Lance resting against the headboard, looking down on him. How the moonlight painted against the dark skin, made it all ethereal and a fantasy out of a story he had read when he was a child.

“Hey.”

Keith smiled. “Hey.”

“Go back to sleep. It’s still early.” Lance said. His fingers move to stroke along Keith’s neck.

“I don’t think I can.” Keith managed to utter under his breath.

Lance stared for only a moment and nodded his head. He shifted until he laid next to Keith and pulled him close. Keith sighed, burying his head into Lance’s shoulder, and the smell of wood and a faint scent of lilies tickled his nose.

“Close your eyes.” 

Keith did. 

There was a touch against his forehead before another pressed against his eyelids. A little lower and lips against his nose. Lance barely grazed his lips, making Keith flushed with a bit of heat in his cheeks. He let out a quiet hum when Lance tilted his head, peppering kisses along the column of his neck and across his collarbone before he slipped a hand underneath Keith’s shirt. With some help, Keith easily took it off and allowed Lance to do what he needed to do.

Butterfly touches pampered all over Keith’s front, the sensation was a little overwhelming, tempting Keith to open his eyes but Lance forbade him with a simple command. His hand was lifted and felt warmth over the back of it where his seal laid bear, but this time it was different. Keith opened his eyes to find Lance silently resting his face against the symbol, almost frail like a child.

Keith wasn’t sure what to say but when Lance looked up, it occurred to him that Lance was asking for permission.

“You may.” 

A simple answer.

The mark against Keith’s skin felt a tinge of heat.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me klance requests for this AU! :)
> 
> Find me at ofskinandbones (Tumblr).


End file.
